In the technology of swim starting platforms, there is a continual need for improvements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,013 is directed to one type of improvement for swim starting platforms. Specifically, that patent describes and claims a technological advance concerning an anchor lock system for a removable platform. The system makes use of a base plate that has four projections that, together, provide four distinct corners of a pyramidal outline. The advancement provided by the invention of the above-mentioned patent is significant. As will be appreciated, the advancement provided by the invention of the above-mentioned patent, is associated with rectangular construction configurations. As such, rectangular construction considerations, etc. must be adhered to during manufacture of systems in accordance with the invention of the above-mentioned patent.